


Grey Shuffle

by 2BeorNot2Be



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BeorNot2Be/pseuds/2BeorNot2Be
Summary: Hermione Granger is involved in an unfortunate accident regarding a malfunctioned time turner and a flaming Pheonix which sents her hurtling back in time at Hogwarts where a burgeoning Dark Lord presides and takes an interest in her. Hermione must use her sharp wit and guts to navigate through this landscape and find a way back into her own time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys I have been lurking for a while. And I ship Tomione so hard. Also first HP go easy on meh. Also this would probably be future rated M, so no kids.

The scent of crisp parchment papers and the feel of the unyielding wood beneath my hands was what I latched to when cool grey eyes swept up and down the length of my body. I had immediately stiffened and then chastised myself and let myself go slack.

Let him stare. I have to make sure I act like a normal student at Hogwarts. Slughorn’s lesson drone on and on, and I unregretfully let it pass one ear and out the other. As a seventh year from where I was initially from, I, of course, already knew all this information.  The goal now was to act nonchalant while my brain furiously planned for any interactions regarding the tall boy still staring at me from the corner of the room where he was sitting with his crowd of sycophants.

Was he still staring at me? I still felt a laser honed gaze from my left side.

Gah. What’s his problem? I haven’t done anything to warrant him focusing on me like this.

I left my hands go to the back my head and rearrange my hair to block his gaze with my thick curls. At least they could be useful this once.

There was a large silver mirror hanging on the right side of the classroom.  Used for enchantment purposes and mostly for the vanity of most of the girls in potions class from what I seen so far. I sneaked a look at that, and quickly found the dark haired boy in the corner looking straight at me. Through the mirror. I widened my eyes and quickly looked away, acting as if I was giving a cursory glance to the room. But not before, I saw the upward tilt of his lips.

Bastard. He knows. And he’s smirking at me now.

I did not let myself squirm in the seat. And for the rest of potions class stated at Slughorn so intently, that when he gazed around the room and gestured with his hands emphatically at whatever he was teaching, he blinked. Before smiling away and using more gestures as if empowered by his students attention. 

_All right class! Homework is pages 100- 150 from Incantation of Wooden Warts and a page of parchment on its uses!_

I let out a breath at Slughorn’s statement before slinking one more look through the mirror. The dark haired boy was still sitting and standing in a circle with his friends.

Good. Time to make my escap- I quickly berate myself. It was time to make a strategic move to on- “ _New Girl”_

His voice was like cold timber, unyielding and hard. He tried to hide it by softening his face into a smile.

He addressed me. Frozen and left with no respectable options, I turn around and give him my attention.  Now his crowd was staring at me too. Great.

“Yes? How can I help you?” I respond primly.

He slowly walked his way over to me, stopping when he was about a foot apart. I could smell him from here. Pine and soap with a musky scent wafted it ways to my nose. I tried not to breathe.

He again smiled that _disarming_ smile before replying, “Hello, I am the Head Boy and its my duty to guide any new students this year, especially if they are in my own house.”

 I glance down in my green uniform and try not to frown.  Blasted sorting hat. When the unfortunate events happened with the time turner exploding when it was set near the flames of Dumbledore’s phoenix, a force had grabbed and forcefully hurled me down in the past. I had viscous purples bruises on my right side due to the fall and had given quite the shock to a now younger Dumbledore. To make matters worse, when I was healed enough to enroll in class, the sorting hat gave an ill boding chuckle before proclaiming Slytherin.

I turned my attention back to the Head Boy in front of me. “Yes well thank you, but I have things under control from my end. I will be sure to ask for your guidance if I am in need of any.” I give him a cheery smile before quickly turning away.

He stops me before I can even take a step. “Just a moment. I was not done.” His eyes flashed. Not at all pleased with my dismissal or refusal of his help. ”I had not even introduced myself, I am Tom Riddle, you can call me Tom”

I gaze at him, the name still sending unwanted shivers through me. I steel myself. “I am Hermione. Hermione G-Gardner” I lightly cough before clearing my throat and plowing on. “It was a pleasure to meet you Tom, I will see you around”

His piercing eyes look right at me, analyzing.  Blasted, he probably caught my slip when I stuttered. He should not have any reason to doubt me however. He lightens his eyes and responds lowly, “Yes, I am sure you will”

His words leaves me a sudden chill that travels through my whole body. Foreboding. I glance warily at him, trying to give him an unarmed glance. Before nodding my head and walking off.

But, the tilt of his lips told me I was unsuccessful. I could feel his knowing eyes on my back as I head to my next class. 

 


	2. chapter 2

 

All week I did a successful job in evading him. Strategically maneuvering behind nearly headless Nick when he does his tricks in the hallways. Quicks glances around corridors before walking on to listening for twittering girls vying for the fiend’s attention was how I navigated through the castle.  However even though all this, the _boy_ was able to thwart my attempts by doing the unthinkable.

A breeze that carried a hint of sandlewood was all the warning I got before someone took the seat next to me in Potions class.  Even without looking I could feel the confidence emanating from him.  A quick glance towards my left confirmed my guess.  Tom. And he was staring right at me.

“Gardner”, he intoned in a low voice.

I met his gaze straight on. _Don’t bow to a snake Hermione._

“Riddle”, I replied.

Tom’s eyes narrowed, bringing his dark eyebrows just incrementally closer before a feigned smile took over his face. “I remember telling you to call me Tom”.

I gave him my own smile. “My apologizes Tom, I met so many different people this week, I seemed to forgotten that part of our conversation.” And by his expression, he seemed to take some offense at having forgotten any part of him. What ego. It was not like I had forgotten his name, like I ever could have. However, Hermione Gardner had only been at Hogwarts for a week, I shouldn’t act so familiar.

“Well, be sure to remember from now on”, he said briskly, “ We in the Slytherin House have a special connection with our members compared to the other houses.”

I nodded. He continued, “I saw that we are gaining on the Ravenclaws in House points quite rapidly since your arrival.  Where did you say you were educated from again?”

_Blast._ He knows that I never said where I was from. Playing coy like this, and that spark in his eyes tells me all I need to know. I kept it vague with other students and faculty asking. Slumping my shoulders and lowering my eyes. The picture of pity. 

I did the same now routine now before answering. “Well I was homeschooled in France, but the war and Grindelwald…” I purposely let out of shuddering breathe “my parents were fighters but they sent me here to be safe” I look up to gauge his face. And his face his still and a second of silence passes before he responds, “What is going on in France is despicable, but you will be safe here at Hogwarts.”

He was prevented from saying more by the booming voice of our professor.

“Okay class! All eyes on me! Today we will be learning to proper steps in procuring unicorn bristles and handling them when using them in protection potions.” Slughorn droned on at the front of the room.  The one only times his speech had a pause was when me, Tom, or one of the Ravenclaw students answered his questions.

His proximity irked me for another reason. It seemed the girls were giving me narrowed eyed glances when I answered a question now, for every time I did, Tom got the next one.

Having him directly next to me felt intense, like the air was being charged with whatever was flowing between us.  I knew I was competitive, but _Tom_ was also competitive. He was not one to be undone by his peers.  

“And when handling the bristles, be sure to drizzle them in what liquid before storing them away- Hermione Dear!”

“Professor Slughorn, the answer is to drizzle them in mermaid tears in a ration of 1:5 with water mixed with salt rocks”

“Correct as always, Ms. Gardner! 5 points to Slytherin!” He proclaimed.

“However, if we are to use the bristles immediately for, lets see, the enchantess potion, what is the first thing we should check fo-Yes Tom!

He coolly answered, “We should be sure to check for moss sprouts first for any potions, and then for the enchantess potion specifically, thoroughly check for any rine needles or marple sap that may have gotten on them or it will counteract with the potion.”

“Excellent Mr Riddle! 5 more points to Slytherin!”

I quickly glanced at Tom. He had a small grin playing at the corner of his mouth. Smug bastard.

_Don’t let him rile you up. You are getting him too interested in you. I must be more discrete, challenging him like this will only draw more attention._

“Seems I have gained 23 points this class than your 20. Hmm?”

I froze. He did not just.

“Professor Slughorn!” I exclaimed.

Slughorn turned to view her in surprise. “Yes dear, do you have a question?”

“No professor” I state demurely, “I just wanted to point out a mistake in Tom’s previous answer” I glance a look at him, and as expected his eyes were a mix of intrigue and fury. “The English unicorn are the only ones that are used for the enchantess potion due to their thicker bristles which leads to more potent and effective potion. And rine needles are only found in parts of lower France, parts of North America, Asia. Therefore, rine needles wouldn’t be found in the bristles since there are in complete different parts of the world.  And furthermore, the needles were seen to have no significant effect in the potency of the potion in recently studies done in Cauldron Monthly.

“Splendid job Hermione, I will take away 3 points from Slytherin for Tom’s answer. And add 4 points to Slytherin for Hermione’s lovely assist.” Slughorn clapped his hands from excitement, making his face a merry red before stating, “It is fantastic to have such studious classmates isn’t it Tom? It seems that Hermione can even keep you on your toes.” He finished with another loud clap before continuing the lecture.

What have I done. The elation that had burst when Slughorn took Tom’s points away, faded away quite quickly.  I could feel the angry glare that burned into the left side of my face. His right hand was on the table, and I could see the his hand tensely wrapped around his quill, white knuckled.

I look upward letting me eyes wander. Avoiding the left side of the room. I look through the mirror, low and behold, Tom was still faced towards me, wanting to strangle me no doubt. _Congratulations Hermione, you had to push him._

 


	3. Chapter 3

I reverted back to my original method in ignoring him, except now it also included seating in a seat occupied by anyone other than Tom and his cronies. 

Tom seemed to know exactly what I was doing. Why exactly he spent even the minute brain power thinking about me was inconsequential. I seemed to having really riled him up in Potions the other day.

I was coming from a Divination class I did not share with Tom or even most of the Slytherins for that matter. Before I saw him coming down the corridor in my direction. I looked down to what I was carrying, and immediately brought it up over my face and pretending to read it. 

The tome with the length of my forearm and thicker than two of my fist together with a scarlet lettering emboldened on top, was at second thought not the most inconspicuous thing I could have picked to hide behind. For throat was roughly cleared right in front of me.  I scrunched my face before leaning towards the walls away from the middle of the corridor. The book was them firmly pushed down, so that I could see Tom give a charming smile that did not reach his eyes. 

“Reading a book in the middle of the corridors?”

I cleared my throat before replying, “Why yes, what matter is it to you?”

“It matters when you are blocking traffic with your ridiculously large book.” He still hadn’t let go of the book.

“Well, I apologize for that, It was just so interesting.”

He glanced at the title before snidely remarking, “Yes _The Wonders of Aged Minerals and their History in Muggle and Magic._ That is quite fascinating, the history of rocks.”

I act affronted; however it was truthfully a dull read, it mainly had to do with regular rocks and certain elements that were traced in it. Chrome polished cars had more interesting details with mineral chemistry than this book.

“I think it is interesting, and we can never have too much knowledge.”

Tom cocked his head at that, before smirking. “That I do agree with.”

He leaned in closer with one hand still firmly on the book while the other on the wall behind me. He was invading me space quite thoroughly the scent of sandalwood wafting through my nose. I could feel his breathe on cheek when he spoke.

“Don’t try to hide form me little bird”

Before my sputtering ended and I could retort. With a rush he was gone, long strides doing well in having him soon disappear from my sight.  My heart was still thundering in my chest.

I sighed. I was officially in his radar.

Now in the so called safety in my room beneath the castle in the Slytherin dungeons, I had time to ponder my predicament.  The question now I had to investigate was his proficiency in legilimency now.  From my knowledge, as a 6th year, he was already a master manipulator and had a substantial skill set in the dark arts under his arms.  It could be by just having an acute sense of interpreting people’s feelings and reading their faces that he is able to know my hidden feelings of him.  But at this point he would have already started his legilimency training. I would have to keep my knowledge of the future hidden deep inside the recess of my mind especially when our eyes meet.  I did learn some tips from Harry’s training from Snape, but it never came naturally.  Hiding my memories would be a trial. The best way to deal with this would be to not look at Tom Riddle’s eyes.  Although I would have to be natural, or if he was already a legillimency master, my constant evasion of his eyes would tick him off.

_Ugh_

I dearly wished for Harry and Ron. At least with them there was safety in numbers, three heads were theoretically better than one.  I missed their companionship.  Here stuck in an unfamiliar time, with a adolescent dark lord who will quickly become an adult soon, made my head hurt. Never mind the fact that he is taking an unusual interest in me _._

_Little bird._

I shuddered at the memory. The way his voice went husky and sent shivers down my back. It made my shoulders tighten.  I gripped my green pillow and hugged it.

_._

.

.

Hermione Gardener

“Hermione..” I drawled, sounding out every letter. She is a mystery. 

Her wild brown hair sprawled all around her shoulders. Making a sizeable halo around her head. When the light hit it, it seemed to come alive with strands of red and gold that would become apparent.

It reminded me of a time when I watched a plump finch that had feathers sprawled in every direction.  Chirping and trying to ruffle and dry its wet feathers after it got caught in the spring rain.  It would shake and fidget in its nest, looking down to me from time to time.  Bending its head before taking care of itself again.  An insipid creature, however, in the sun, the raindrops only made the bird shine. Encased in its brown, red, and gold plumage sprinkled with dew. 

I could even liken its eyes to her.  Vigilant, making sure to keep its distance from any maybe predator.

It was as if she saw through my veneer. Which she should not be able too. She should be seeing what all the other Hogwarts students see. A charming head boy. 

But Hermione purposely tried to evade me. I could make out her her wild hair from miles away, even hiding behind a laughable large tome. 

I hated unsolved mysteries. I would have to understand her motive. Her mistrust could be due to her living homeschooled in a war torn area, however she seemed to not have a problem with any of the other students. She was reserved and seemed to purposely isolate herself. But her reaction to me is interesting. Almost as if she was trying to hide things from me. 

I hated to delegate any of my time to anything that will not assist in my ambitions, but this, I could spare some time for.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to meet Dumbledore.  He would be able to give me guidance.  I went to the statue that guarded  Dumbledore’s office before I remembered that he was currently the deputy. The headmaster was Amando Dippet.  I mentally berated myself. I have to be careful with my assumptions.  I could let slip of future events that have not already happened yet.

“Miss Gardner? Headmaster Dippet is currently away, is there something I could assist you with?”

I turned to see Dumbledore.  “Yes sir, actually there is. It is a prudent issue. Would there be a place we could talk?”

He nodded before motioning to follow him.  We ended up in his teaching room. He gestured for me to take a seat by his desk.

“Lemon drops?” I glanced at his candy dish, the same candy dish I would see years from now. I almost cried. It was overfilled with the yellow wrapped treats.  I hesitantly grabbed one before just smoothing my thumbs over the crinkly wrapper.

I glanced up at his curious expression.  “Professor, I think you can guess at the reason I may be here. You were the one that assisted my to the Hospital wing after my fall.”

“I have my theories… but I think it may be better if you would enlighten me”

“I come from the future. I wont say how far, but it is a time much different than now. And you would have lost the red tint from your hair as well..” Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that, and then I saw his twinkling eyes once more. Face crinkled in mirth.

“I become old and grey? Hmm that does seem to happen with the passage of time”

My own lips curl as his statement. “Well sir, I will not try to reveal too much. I was taught that only fools will intentionally impose their will on time… But I come from a future where there will be war”, I pause, “that involves a Dark Lord, who is currently a student in this school.”

His eyes became grave and serious at the mention of a war.

“I came here due to a time turner that malfunctioned when I was in your office.  Your phoenix Fawkes, if you already have a phoenix, was starting a new life cycle and it got too close and caught the necklace. I hypothesize that was the reason I was transported here.

I showed him the broken glass turner that was kept hidden in my pocket.  The glass had been melted on one side, creating a small hole.   

“The flames melted the some of the sand and-“ I stopped before taking a deep breathe “And now I am here” I finish weakly.

After a thought, he replied, “That is strong magic. Life magic.  Not controlled by us witches and wizards but the essence of a phoenix performing its ritual. And to answer, I do not have a phoenix currently. Although I do have an associate in Europe who is hatching magical eggs… I will have to look into that, it seems that a phoenix may be required to bring you back to your original time.”

I nodded my head. Although if phoenix was needed we were dealing with very potent experimental magic.

“To my knowledge, there are no time turner available to the public or private. There _are_ however, some research in the Department of Mystery on time traveling that I would also have to investigate.  They have not yet bared any fruit, but that can only be expected as it is a new field.  I cannot promise that you will be able to go back to your time, but I will endeavor to help in any capacity I am able.” He paused, as a hard glint appeared in his eyes.

“The dark lord you speak of… is it Tom Riddle?” _It means something that the first name that Dumbledore mentions is Tom Riddle.  I did not even state if it was a boy or a girl._

I pause, before confirming my decision to tell him, “Yes, it is.”

Dumbledore again nods. Before reclining in his seat, hands folded in front of him and glances at the window of his room.  “I have had suspicions of that boy since the day I have met him.  It was foreboding.  A young and talented wizard like him… Raw power I could feel, even though he did not know who he was. What he was.” He sighed, it felt draining. 

I spoke during the pause, “He becomes one of the most powerful wizards to live during my time, professor.  He strives for blood purity and a totalitarian regime. He kills many people, including my friend’s parents.”

Dumbledore is solemn and takes a minute of contemplation before replying, “ The problem with knowing the future, is that it can be an wispy and the wind. Even the smallest things can be the catalyst for triumph or destruction.  Have you had any interactions with Riddle, Miss Gardner.”

I respond lowly, “ Its Granger. My name is Hermione Granger.”

I meet his eyes and it understanding. “Of course, Ms. Granger that will be our secret.”

I give him a small smile. “Yes, I have had interactions with him.”

“Were they memorable, out of the ordinary?”

I look back to our interactions. It does not even need thought to know that, yes they were out of the ordinary. Although I may have not truly known him, I knew enough that him letting down his polite mask did not bode well for me.

But I still struggle with answering, “Erm, yes, sort of.. it is just that. Just that he has shown interest in me even with me avoiding him.” I finish hesitantly.

Dumbledore nods through this.

“This is tricky, Ms. Granger, at the moment I do not have the proof to take any actions, except to monitor him more closely.  He has not yet broken any laws. He is still protected here as a student. He has not become the person you know in the future. The best course of action I can suggest is to observe and use preventative measures.”

“You may act just as an observer, see what his plans are of yet. I will be the one to take action. I will not leave such a dilemma up to you.”

_Now this is surprising.  The older Dumbledore would have probably left it up to us. As he always did, with Harry, Ron and I._

“Yes, Professor I will.” I said firmly.

.

.

.

He sits next to me in Slughorn’s class again.  I smell the hint of sandalwood before hearing the scrape of the chair to my left. 

“Hermione”

I nod without facing him, “Hello Tom”

Then a firm hand grips my left arm. In shock I turn and open my mouth to give a much needed speech on personal space before he cuts me off.

“Look at me, when someone is speaking to you. Did they not teach you how to behave yourself in France?”

Outraged, I forgot all about my not looking at his eyes rule.  _This slimy snake. How he even could say._

_“_ Actually Tom, I was taught.  I was also taught to use _words_ and not to touch things that are not my own.”

At this he grinned. It spread even larger when I vainly tried to tug my arm from his grasp. 

“Oh Hermione. How little you know..” He sounded foreboding.

“Know what Riddle? You can let go of me now” I hiss sternly.

“Call me Tom”, he let go of me and then faced straight.

My mind was running at a speed of an angry hippogriff.  Who did he think he was. He never acted this way in front of his fawning fans.

Throughout the class, I kept myself silent.  Only answering two or three questions. Each one finished with a raised eyebrow from Riddle before he expounded my own answer.  I patted myself on the back for not rising to his taunts. However in keeping myself cool, I noticed again the narrowed glances coming from different places in the room. Coming from the girls in the room. Fantastic. He must be doing this on purpose.  I would have to practice my hex deflecting shields. These girls weren’t Bellatrix, I would not have to high level shield, but some hex rebounders would do. I had a nagging feeling, the girls would not take to kindly to me.

As class ended, I saw the interesting mix of curious glances and outright glares Tom’s crew was giving me from the back of the room where they usually sat. All crowded together, watching Tom expectantly. I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair on a tall sizeable fellow.  I will bet a whole year’s worth of butterbeer’s that was a Malfoy. 

Tom rose and followed my gaze back before smirking.

“Have a nice day Hermione, 10 to 20 points today I see”

With a quick turn he was gone, robes lightly billowing behind him.  He left the room without stopping, his cronies quickly following after him. 

_10 to 20 points!_ My hands fisted in indignation. 

.

.

.

In my bed that night I thought to get to know my fellow Slytherins.  That would be the first phase in my plan to unravel Riddle and his schemes.  I would need friends, people who know what’s been happening. The biggest gossips would be the Slytherins. Although every they say would have to be taken with a grain of salt I imagine.  I twiddled with the frayed hairs in my green comforter. I was in a single room, due to my sudden appearance in Hogwarts. They had to get a new room ready for me.  It could be a blessing or a minor setback.  It would have been awful to have to wake up to one of Tom’s fans every  morning.  I would have to check my items with jinxes constantly.  They have been giving me some not too friendly glances. It was only a matter of time before one feels brave enough to take action. 

I quickly got ready for bed. Wanting to wake up tomorrow ready and fresh.

For breakfast I started my plan. I turned to the nicest face around me. A tall messy brown hair and brown eyed boy. I wasn’t sure if it was the freckles splattered along his face that made his look disarming or that he was the few not frowning, but I introduced myself to him. 

Apple in one hand, he smiled “Hello, I am Ben Whickets.  You are the new girl aren’t you? Good job racking up those points! We passed Ravenclaw for the lead.”

I shyly reply, “Oh.. it wasn’t anything.  I would like to be helpful to my house; it would be something to win the house cup. I heard it’s a big deal here.”

He nodded vigorously. Brown hair strands jostling. “It sure is, we are on a winning streak. If we win this year,  it would be three in a row.”

I feign enthusiasm. “Yes, that incredible. Fingers crossed”, I finish with a much to bright smile on my face.

He wore an approving expression. “I am almost positive we will win. We have Tom Riddle”

I tried to look confused, “Tom Riddle, the head boy?”

“Yeah, you heard of him right. Even if you’re a new student you should have seen him around. Bloody fantastic that guy. He has been racking up points since he got here. He started to really outdo himself, when he became prefect though.”

I nod and motioned for him to keep going.

“He is our so called Slytherin prince. Word of caution, I wouldn’t go after him, romantically if you know what I mean.” He said warningly.

“Even the girls from other houses have an eye on him and they can get pretty nasty.” Ben raised a finger. “Especially the Slytherin Girls.”

I grimaced. “No need to worry, he is not my type.”

I glance around the table wondering if _he_ was here. And behold. Tom was looking straight at me, with sharp eyes and eyebrows put together. My first instinct was the challenge him, breaking eye contact is the first sign of surrender. However, my pride was not the only thing on the line. I nonchalantly looked past him and slowly around the whole table, then to Ben.”

He looked quizzically at me,  “Do you know Tom well. I think he is looking right at us.”

I do not dare glance back up the table. “Oh I am sure its nothing.  Maybe just checking that the new student is doing well.”

Ben accepted this. Then he looked back up and waved at Tom.

I could have stabbed Ben. Boyish charm aside. He just waved Tom over. Damn.

I did not even to know what would happen next.

“Ben have you met our new student Hermione?”, then a hand was firmly clasped to shoulder.  _Did I not just tell this boy yesterday about touching?_

To my credit, I only twitched a little. And with his hand gripping me tighter, he felt it too.

“Hello Tom! Yes I just met her today. We were just talking about you.” Ben happily replied.

“Only good things I hope”, Tom smoothly replied. _I bet he gets a kick out of playing the saintly head boy._

He continued his conversation with Ben, but I was distracted by his thumb that started to make circular motions on my shoulder.

I hazarded a look towards the rest of the table. Every girl was staring at us.

Or rather me.

Precisely, glaring at his hand that was right now on my person.

I looked at Tom in disbelief.

“-So be sure to guide the her through the castle and courses. We at the Slytherin House look after our own.”

“Of course Tom.  Glad to be of service.  Your taking divination next aren’t you Hermione? Let’s get going.” I discreetly dislodge his hand before taking off for the heavy doors, quickly trying to gain space between me and Tom. Ben torn between saying farewell to Tom and guiding, or more accurately following me, gave him a hasty wave.  He quickly matches my pace and we are soon past the doors, into the corridor towards the East wing. 

“So, erm..Hermione if you don’t fancy Tom. I would be careful.” Ben said quietly.

I looked at him in surprise. Did not think he would be preceptive while basking in Tom’s attention.

“Yes, thanks for the information. Do you think the girls are going to hex me now?” I said half jokingly.

Ben replied, “..I would look into some anti jinx shields… Tom is always polite but does not approach girls first.”

“He does his head boy duties when it comes to new transfers but I am sure it wont stop the girls from interpreting” he vaguely motioned behind us “-at breakfast.”

“Well it a good thing I have some practice with shields and jinxes” I said grimly.

.

.

 


	5. chapter 5

.

.

.

Turns out we were both right, I thought absently, while sending a Bat Bogue jinx towards one of the girls while I rush out of the bathroom. It hits one of the girls with the longer black pigtails. I rush to the dining hall, hair frizzed as always. Before taking my seat next to a curious eyed Ben.

"Hungry Hermione? You look like you ran over here"

"Yeah well, I guess I ran into some trouble." At his raised eyebrows, I explain. "Two slytherins girls questioned me in the bathroom. It did not go so well."

Ben took stock of the girls around our table. "What did they look like?"

"Tall. Both of them had pigtails, oddly enough...and"

It seemed that was enough for him to come to an immediate conclusion, "The Parkinson girls. One's a seventh year and the other a fifth year. Patty is the brash older one and Daphne follows her lead. But they both equally love Tom Riddle."

Ben gave me a low whistle and a shake of his head. "At least you look fine Hermione. I am just hazarding a guess that they weren't following proper dueling protocols."

How did he know we even dueled? I vocalized my thoughts.

Ben gave me a withering look. "Puh-leasee, I have been here for six years. I had plenty of time to get to know the students. Especially those siblings"

I couldn't stop from grinning at his antics.

He winked at me then. And it gave me my first genuine laugh since landing here in this time.

"Any tips for then?"

He looked deep in thought for second before firing off in rapid bursts.

"Avoid the West wing girl's bathroom especially before or after lunch. Avoid the platinum blonde girl, Aleissa Malfoy, she's the number one when it comes to Tom's fan club. And uh, try not bait Tom in class with points." Ben paused, "He is brilliant and a great head boy but also competitive. He has been clearing every single class, they say he is going to be the one to break the OWLs and NEWTs record."

I almost rolled my eyes at the awe in his tone, but just nodded instead.

I shoved a broke a biscuit in half and shoved in my mouth. Well I can at least attest; the biscuit recipe will not change in the next 30 or so years. Still crispy and buttery.

.

.

.

I was right about the Malfoy in Potions class. Haughty with long platinum hair. Straight nose with a pair of permanently narrowed eyes. I found out his name was Abraxas. Winner Winner, 1,000 butterbeers for me. I rolled my eyes. I wondered at the stress that lineage had with having fair haired offspring. It was a recessive gene, for Merlin's sake! How was it possible that every single one of them could have blonde hair. Did one of them ever fall in love with a dark haired girl, or did they suppress that down and drown it. Too enamored with their vanity to let their feelings get in the way. They were just one brunette girl away from complete aesthetic ruin. I smirked at that. I watched how Malfoy smoothed a hand down his hair. It was odd how his build made him appear mainly but… that _long hair_. It a weird manly but feminine mix when he tended to his hair.

I noticed the twitch in Tom's face in my peripheral. My eyes went to him in curiosity as the glower in his eyes got more intense. He was not exactly looking at me. Surprised I faced the front of the classroom towards Slughorn. I did not dare meet his eyes right now. _What was the matter with him?_

He had been consistently sitting next to me in potions much to my dismay. It was a weird atmosphere. On one hand I had been helping enlarging the gap between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw in House points, however on the other hand my familiarity with Riddle was effectively making some witches angry. It helped that some saw it just as competition and not some flirtation endeavor.

But Riddle made it a point to greet me to force me to acknowledge him. Eyes narrowing when I wouldn't call him Tom. Cranking up the antics. Trying to reinforce the visage of the always courteous and perfect Head boy. It was grating on my nerves. It made me look like the bad person, the surly transfer.

Luckily class today ended without any mishap. Although Riddle was noticeable stiff next to me.

.

.

.

There were biscuits for lunch again. I snacked at one while sitting next to Ben and another sixth year Slytherin student. Her name was Lou and she seemed to be a sensible witch. I had seen her around Ben a few times, but this was my first time sitting next to her.

"Hermione isn't it? How are you enjoying it here." Lou had a quiet but firm way of speaking. She had lovely almond shaped eyes that were sharp but not unkind.

"Its been going well, as well as it can be. It is much different from what I was used to" I shrugged my shoulders. I thought ironically that it was exactly the same environment but a complete different situation.

She nodded in assent. "It must be hard to come to a new school in the middle of your education. Have you been studying for your NEWTS yet?"

"It is a bit challenging _" understatement of the year_ "-but I also see it as a fresh start. I always loved learning new things. I have been keeping up with my classes, so I hope the NEWTS will not be terrible dreadful."

Lou slightly shook her head. It was a barely there movement of thick long black hair.

"I am in your potions and charms class, but you may not have seen me since I sit in the back. It tends to make for a fun show watching, especially during Potions class", she finished by leaning back with a raised eyebrow.

Although I was taken back by her blunt words, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She was letting me know exactly how conspicuous Tom and I were being. There was no malice or envy hidden in her words. She seemed to just be enjoying the spectacle. _Thank Merlin._ It would be a pain to watch out for another of Riddle's fans.

Although, I thought I was doing a good job of not aggravating him by not competing against him for points. Even if there was still a part of me that wanted to prove my worth and best him.

Ben who was listening in on the conversation contributed with, "That's the talk of the common lounge yesterday. Couple of us lost a good sum of galleons yesterday since you didn't get any points."

I rolled my eyes. "Slytherin still got 15 points by the end of Potions class and we are already leading by 50."

I did not want to explain that it was in part due to Riddle's tense behavior. I had a nagging suspicion that if I were to make any sudden moves or gain any points on him, he would snap.

Looking around I saw that mealtime was ending, and I had Charms next with Madam Ludwig. Lou looked like a nice enough person. She did not seem the type to be catty.

"We are going to be late. Did you want to go to Charms with me Lou?"

She nodded, folding her napkin on the table and rising slowly. She reminded me of how royalty would eat. No crumbs or residual food on her face or clothes.

I took a cookie from the platter and headed out with Lou. Waving back at Ben who distractedly waved back as he was still quickly eating his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O/O hello all. I sEe some of you reading this, let me know how you feel! What do you think is gonna happen.
> 
> I introduced a few OC characters. i dont mind if people pm ideas


	6. Chapter 6

 

I resolved to sit next to Lou in Potions class.  By the time I came into class, Lou was already sitting in the back. It was closer to Tom’s crew than my original seat to my chagrin.  But it was better than sitting next to Riddle. 

I greeted the fair skinned Asian beauty with a smile.  A soft smile was what I got in return. 

“Is anybody sitting here?” I asked her.

She shook her head, “No, you are welcome to sit by me.”

Good. I placed my things on the desk and started to organize my parchment and quills. 

A looming shadow was my warning before a hand was firmly placed on my shoulder.  There was Riddle learning over the desk, a fake wide smile on his face. His eyes were cool and frosty as he gazed at me.  He then looked towards Lou and greeted her politely.

“My apologizes, is there any way I could sit besides her today? We had a _prior engagement_ ”- his hand tightened “ that we would be sitting together to discuss few things.”

To my surprise, Lou was not cowed at all. Not affected by his charm. She looked calmly at him, “Hermione asked to sit here next to me.  If you wish to sit by her I suggest you ask her. There is an empty desk there.” She nodded to the directly in front desk that was currently vacant.

There was a coward part of me that wished Lou would have told him no.  This was not her fight, and I knew she did not know the scope of what was going on.  I could tell she was braver than most. I would place a hefty bet that the majority of the girls here would have fawned and jumped at the chance to do Riddle a favor by moving seats.

I did not want to have any dealings with him, even though I said I would gain information about him.  I aimed to get secondary information from people and through hidden observation. None of this close enough I can smell him nonsense. Riddle was dangerous.  And his constant interference was wearing on my nerves. 

Riddle nodded at this and then gave me his full attention. The polite smile was there, but his eyes were like ice chips. Colder than the glaciers up north.  He was inwardly seething. 

“Hermione, would you care to sit next to me. We still have some things to discuss.” His tone was flatter than most would tend to hear I would think.  The grip he had on my shoulder was turning painful.  If I were to deny him now, there would be repercussions.  

But it did not stop me from imagining turning him down flat. What I would _do_ him if he was not the future Dar- horror and shock ran through my veins. I quickly looked at my neat stack of parchments and replied. “Oh, I had forgotten about that Tom.  Sorry about that, lets sit over there.”  Hopefully my use of his first name would throw him off what I almost thought.

I quickly rearranged my items again and sat on the side where Lou would directly sight of my back. Even Riddle seemed a bit confused at my quick turnabout, but I didn’t dare look at him now.  I needed to get my mask back on. I had no idea his level of legilimency and if he were to have seen my thoughts… I admonished myself. Bloody hell. Brightest witch of her age! How could I almost let him see. I could be more forgiving I suppose, most people worry about letting the wrong words loose but for me…

This was a different ball game, lives were at stake, the future was at stake. So infuriated was I that, I answered every question Slughorn asked until the end of class. I needed to keep myself busy.

X

x

X

 

Hemione was a conundrum. One moment she was all crossed arms and narrowed eyes. Then the next she would be jumping to my whim, as if the thought of crossing me was not even a choice I knew she very well mulled over. Then the very next moment, she was constantly raising her hand, answering every question Sluggy had.  He was ecstatic of course, we were quickly becoming his prized Slytherin duos.  Although I had Sluggy enamored with me since my first year here at Hogwarts. 

Excerpts from Magic Pot Monthly, Herbal Grove Weekly, and other texts excluding magic journals were spewed from her mouth. New researchers conclude that Horned Dragon Flies _this_ and Bittering Wasps _that_.  It was almost impressive that sheer amount of knowledge she possessed.  There was even a tidbit about dragon tooth properties that even I was not aware of.  I would have to look into that…

She was distracting as well.  I had been looking at her brown eyes. I refute that I have been lost in her gaze.  But there was something that pulled at me when I am met with such a fiery spirit that her gaze looked aflame with amber.  Framed with wild hair that tumbled down her shoulders. It was odd when then suddenly her eyes went wide, as if with shock. Since her eyes never left mind, I am deducing it was not a corporeal being or object in the background that made her act so, but some internal musings. She immediately started moving and packing things to the other desks.  I was not able to make use of the legitimacy I had been polishing.  It was not mastered yet. Give it the end of the term and I was sure I would wield its power efficiently.  Delving into the mind took too many seconds too long and pushing through their defenses leaving me momentarily exhausted. 

However, at that time there was an intense urge to have her face me, so I could see what exactly she was thinking.  My legilimency was not subtle enough to go unnoticed by the victim.  I would have to cultivate a much more milder form that skims the surface. 

However, for all her brains, she should have known better than to try to evade me.  The thought of her trying to switch seats in Potions made my temper flare up.  It seems I would have to have a conversation with her.

The common rooms were empty currently. Good. Just as I dictated. I would have to summon my knights.  We were due another meeting.  There were some things in Hogwarts and the rest of the world that was changing. 

.

.

.

.

(0/0) Let me know what you think! :)


	7. chapter 7

 

 I spent my time evenly with Lou, Ben, and the library.  Looking up Phoenix magic and properties in different circumstances since there were no bloody time travel books.  Time tuners was maybe just a gleam in the creator’s eye as of yet.  Dumbledore was still waiting for his correspondences to reply.  Waiting on the Dept of Magic and his friend from the North that had the phoenix egg. 

I vigorously ran my fingers through my hair. It was even more unruly during this time period. The trend had it that people had them fixed with sticking sprays and charms.  I couldn’t bear to style it.  It was a part of me.  I felt like I would be losing more pieces of myself.  Displaced in time, faced with a future dark lord in a place so familiar it ached. Ben reminded me of Ron with his freckles and boyish attitude, but he was placed in Slytherin for a reason. He was sharp as was Lou. Although Ben did come to me with homework questions, a pleading look in his eyes.  I looked towards the window and imagined breathing in the early morning air. I was the only one in the library as it was before breakfast.

I _was_ the only one in the library. There was someone coming. Footsteps were headed my way.

My wand was in my right pocket. I leaned my one of my hands towards it. And then I sighed. I couldn’t help it.

Tom Riddle, apparently, was pleased with my reaction. He smirked while crossing his arms across his chest leaning towards one of the bookshelves. 

“Well hello there Hermione. Nice day isn’t it?”

I tried not to glare at him. Why was he here! Sure public space and all that but from what I saw and to my upmost aggravation, he did not study. 

“Yes, it is Riddle. But it will be breakfast soon so I will be heading out.” I started to pack my books to place them back when he came over and stilled my hands.

He still had that veneer of charm on his face but we both knew better. Those cool grey eyes of his belied amusement and not a small potion of irritation. 

“Call me Tom”, he murmured.

I started to shake my head, trying to quickly come up with some excuse.

But his hands tightened before bringing one up slowly to my hair and then yanking it back. I yelped, he didn’t pull any hairs out, but he did have a firm grip.

I started to struggle immediately spewing vitrol.

“Tom! Unhand me. You have no right-“

I tried to let go of hand that was on my hair and go for the wand.  I should have went for the wand first, but it was instinct to grab whatever got a grip of you. Especially if it was your hair. But he must have foreseen it since he quickly grabbed it out of the correct pocket and stuffed it in his own.

“So disrespectful Hermione” He murmured as if not insane. “I was only trying to be a good friend and keep you company.  What kind of person doesn’t call their friend by their first name?”

He waved his wand and suddenly my arms tightened to my sides. Unmoving. Blasted bloody hell.

He still hadn’t let go up my hair. But he did relax his posture.

“It came to my attention, that we were in dire need of a _conversation.”_ He calmed stated.

He was slowly sifting his fingers through my hair.

“You should know better than to trade seats with Lou. Trying to leave me by myself.”

“You have friends! Abraxas and your crew in the back. Are they also not your friends?” I spat at him.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of Abraxas. “They are not my friends. And It seems to you also do not wish to be my friend. There would have to be a different designation for you then...”

He suddenly came into close, face inches away from mine. I could feel his breathe lightly puff across my face, it reminded me of winter mint.  My heart rate was accelerating, I could feel it.

“What are you hiding Hermione?”

I shook my head before sputtering, “I have no idea what you mean Riddle-“ I squeaked

He pulled my head back even more then. Tilting my head back, forcing me to arch my back. _He’s too close! He’s an absolute nut._

I told him as such. He only smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. But then a cool front covered his face, like blinders in a window.

Measuredly he said, “No… yo are hiding something. Something you do not want me to know. Why else go through such trouble to hide from me?”

He pulled away slightly, to get a good look at me I suppose. I tried to evade his eyes, but that seemed to infuriate him as it only made him grip me harder.  Angling my face towards his own.  If I wasn’t in such a strait I would think this was a perfect time for me to get him a book here that taught something along the lines of personal space.

“You let something slip yesterday. How careless of you, Hermione” In shock I froze, horror engulfing me. _Did he know? From just that moment the other day, he had seen?_

Tom only smiled gently at me. “Yes my dear, all that information you spewed yesterday made you careless. That property about dragon’s tooth… It was not published in any of the articles you mentioned. Sluggy was so surprised by it he sent a missive to one of his associates. And you can only guess at his shock when a work he was getting ready to publish in a month was repeated by a sixth year student at Hogwarts.”

Tom looked bloodthirsty, like a dog with a bone. He continued, “You have knowledge of something that had not happened. You come out of nowhere and have meetings with Dumbledore. You barely have a French accent and speak English perfectly. Do not insult my intelligence.” _How does he know about Dumbledore? I was shaking now, bound and at his mercy. I did not think he would confront me so soon. Foolish witch. I could only gape at him._

He scowled, eyes flaring up. “What are you. What are you hiding?” He harshly whispered. _I had to make something up, quickly. A time traveler, a seer, pure coincidence?_

“I-I can explain. Tom. It-It’s just that I am a…a–“

Madame Donnel’s voice sounded not too far away. “Is there anyone back there? Students should be in the mess hall! Breakfast has already started.”

Tom glanced back, before giving string of muffled curse. He waved his hand, and my binds were undone. I quickly got a hold of my bearing and started to run to the entrance.  But I was suddenly yanked back by my arm. My back molded completely to Tom’s chest. Disgusting I noticed how firm and unyielding his body was. Not overbearingly muscular like a weightlifter but lean like a swimmer.  Before I let out a scream to alert Madam Donnel, he fiercely whispered, “This is not the last of this conversation. We will have this again. Meet me by the Whomping Willow tonight 30 minutes after dinner ends or you won’t be getting your wand back.”

He then released me. I only glanced at him before hurrying away to breakfast. Breathes coming in short gasps. 

.

.

.

Bloody idiot. He hadn’t read my mind.  I ruined myself with my big mouth. I was off by one bloody month! Actually barely three weeks with that article.  I braced myself on my knees in the girls bathroom. I had to tell him something.  I needed a story, he seems to be using subtle legilimency back at the library.

Was there a way I could flip this? That the research author was a friend of mind and so I knew his work? No the damage was already done. Was being from the future any less dangerous than letting him know I was a seer? I screamed into my hands. I desperately wished Ron and Harry was here.

During breakfast, I saw Riddle with his sycophants towards the head of the table. I met the worried eyes of Dumbledore.  I needed to speak to him.  Another question that came up was how Tom knew I was meeting with Dumbledore. I was a new student it shouldn’t have been preposterous to be in meetings with the Deputy head. Although it was odd I was not meeting with my own House Head. 

I absently mindedly greeted Lou and Ben. I did not really have an appetite, but I forced myself to swallow some things. I would need the energy. I wouldn’t be going down so quickly this time. If we were forced to duel, I refused to let Voldemort go on without a scratch. 

I took a deep breathe. I was thinking too rashly. Dumbledore was still here. Riddle wasn’t Voldemort yet. I let out the breath.

I missed the concerned gaze of Lou.

.

.

.

After leaving the mess hall and waving to Ben, I was surprised to find Lou next to me. “Charms class?”, she reminded me.

“Sorry Lou, I just had some things on my mind.”

She nodded. “About Riddle.” She didn’t frame it as a question.

I was taken back and I looked at her curiously. She just gave me a sly smile.

“I can tell these things. And I can also tell its not in the romantic sense. I will allow you to tell me what your issue is.”

I gave her a genuine smile. It was nice to at least have a person to confide in.  “There is some drama between Riddle and I.  Just be sure to alert someone if I go missing or something”, I tell her half-jokingly.

Lou turns to me serious. “I will, Hermione” Her face devoid of any emotion except the severity I saw in her eyes. “You must be careful around Riddle. I believe you already know this.”

We had stopped walking by this point. Lou knew something about Riddle I did not already.

I hesitantly asked her, “Did you deal with Riddle previously?”

She shook her head. “No, he knows better than to intricate himself with me- “ she paused “-I will give you some materials for smoke bombs if you would like? If you worry about your safety.”

Multitude of questions bounced around in my mind. But at this point I just accepted her offer.

.

.

.

I knocked repeatedly on the tall wooden door. Polished with brown gleaming oak made way to make for Dumbledore’s face.  He looked not too surprised to see me and gestured me inside.

“Is something the matter, Miss Granger?” Him speaking my real name gave me a sort of wispy relief.

“Yes professor… Riddle knows I am hiding something.” I explained how he deduced this and I waited for his response with baited breath. 

Dumbledore stared at me with worried eyes, “Hermione, we are crossing paths with the future. Tom is bright, it does not surprise me that he picked on some details on you. I worry…for the events of the future we may change.”

Parts of the future were already changed with my just being here. “What should I tell him Professor? He will not let this go.”

“If you said you were a seer, you would be the quintessential cow’s milk. He would see you as a tool to raise and then exploit. However, if you feel you must tell him something. Perhaps it would be in you benefit to stick closer to the truth of being a time traveler, but only from the next decade or even shorter. You would only possess a finite amount of information.”

I nodded, I would have thought all of this if I had some down time to think, but Albus’s twinkling eyes made me feel better.

“I am meeting him tonight by the Whomping Willow. I suppose that is as good as time as any. And it could douse his interest in me if he knows I don’t hold information of any importance.”

“Good luck my dear, I will bestow to you a necklace.” He moved about his room opening cabinets and rummaging until he found what he was looking for. Moving faded parchments papers aside his desk, he presented to me a clear orb like creation with a blue stone center, the charm a width of two inches. The vibrant stone was held by silvers wisp like strings, so thin were they.

 “It is similar to a port key.  Just crack the glass and you will appear here in my office. If you have it, it will assuage my worries.”

I tested it in my palm and found that it was unyielding. Good I wouldn’t accidently break it and teleport myself. I held it for a second before clasping it around my neck and placing it underneath my uniform.

I looked up at him, “Thank you professor”

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate ANY Feedback!  
> LEt me know what parts you liked the most!


	8. 8

I looked around the Slytherin table and saw Tom sitting next to Abraxas and I was guessing his twin Aleissa a dozen seats away from me.  She was much too close next to him, almost draped over him.  I looked away in disgust. 

Tonight’s main fare was roast with gravy and some rotisserie chickens that’s were rotating on a stick in the middle of the table.  The food was delicious as always and I was able to sample a few dishes.  Although Lou was neatly slicing her roast with a knife and fork before eating it, Ben was engulfing the mountain of food on his plate.  Barely chewing his food before swallowing and grabbing whatever was next.  He must have felt my stare because after he swallowed he explained, “There was a quidditch drill during lunch.  I didn’t get to eat anything the whole day!”

“But what about breakfast?”

He waved his hand towards me, “That was hours ago, barely anything.”

He then quickly grabbed a leg off the skewered chick that was floating nearby before asking me if I wanted a piece.  I politely declined.  When I saw him like this, he really did remind me of Ron.  Exuberant and lively. 

It distracted me from the confrontation I would soon have.  I glanced up towards the table again to see what _he_ was doing. He seemed to be in a discussion with one of his cronies.

I felt the necklace resting against underneath my shirt. It comforted me to know that even without my wand I wasn’t defenseless.  I feigned tiredness and make my excuses to Ben and Lou. Lou just gave me a knowing glance towards my bag which held the ingredients she gave me earlier while Ben gave me thumbs up and a smile. 

I quickly left the mess hall before going into an abandoned classroom I knew had some potions materials in it. There was dust on the tables and it smelled like stagnant air.  I quickly sorted the ingredients, before mixing it in the cauldron and heating it.  I murmured the incantations before letting it stew and tapering off the heat. I would have to let it chill for another 30 minutes or so which gave me another hour until I would go to the Whomping Willow.  The smoke bombs would be useful, it would shield any escape while also disorientating those around it.  Throwing them directly at someone would also produce some severe burns I imagine.  Lou was something else.  At least I made a useful comrade in this time period, I think. 

.

.

.

Making my way towards to the abnormally aggressive tree I saw a person sitting on the rocks.  As I stepped closer, I saw the person stand up and come towards me. Tom Riddle. And he was frowning.

“You are late Gardener.”

I raised my shoulders before dropping them. “That isn’t my fault, I had to go around all the prefects on patrol, you took my wand.  I couldn’t cast any disillusionments on myself.”

He did not seem impressed with my excuse.

“Enough of this, I am here for answers.” He beckoned me over.

I shook my head. “I do not see why we can’t talk from here.”

“Not out in the open, we will be going someplace more private.” The dark forest. He is out of his mind if he thinks that I would go in there. For what, so he could easily dispose of my body after he tries to kill me?

He must have read my thoughts or just my face for he immediately smirked, “Worried Gardener? If you listen to me you don’t have to be.”

He quickly walked over to me, and I had one hand in my pocket where the bombs were.  If he went for his wand I would throw them.

He then gestured towards the tree before grabbing my hand and tugging me along.  My hand still gripping the hastily wrapped orbs.  We made closer to the very active tree, until we were in danger of its branches.  Feeling the air that rushed over me every time the tree took a swung.  I looked back at him confused.  He then smiled, “Ladies first. Watch your step”. 

I opened my mouth, but all that came out was a scream when he shoved me forward.  I heard a Tom muttering something in the behind me before I was again forcefully shoved and I found myself sliding down a hole into the ground.  It was a rough slide down with hardened dirt scraping against me.  But when I got my bearings I looked around to see a cave like environment.  We were beneath the tree under the dirt but there was a pathway stretching ahead of me with the ceiling still being a foot higher.

“Get out of the way” a deep voice barked behind me, sounding closer with every word.

I was still sitting in the middle of the path of where I landed when Tom barreled onto me.  It knocked the wind out of me, and when I could breathe again I glanced up to find those stormy grey eyes. Black hair mussed from the fall were framing his face.  Out of their comb swept look that was his usual style, he looked more wild. Still handsome with his fine cut cheekbones but more _normal_ , close to as a regular boy as he could get.  He seemed to be scrutinizing me just as closely, for he had not moved a muscle. His eyes were wide, like he was puzzled about something.  I breathed in and my olfactory senses got assaulted by the scent of sandalwood mixed in with dirt we landed on.  I tried to hold my breath, not liking how it affected me.

I used my right hand to find purchase and get up, but found myself just pressing into him more.  He was laying on me, and his heavy solid frame resting on my chest was getting uncomfortable. My squirming seemed to have gotten his attention for he then he was all quick movement.  On his feet in the next moment and then holding out a hand.  I warily took it before unleashing on him.

“What was all this”- I gestured towards our surroundings- “You pushed me towards the tree, I could have been killed, for what? Privacy?”

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“You were in no danger. That’s why I had you go first, so I could deflect any branches that were to go near you.”

I just looked at him. Even if he thought I had the biggest secret in the world, taking me down here…

I sighed. I didn’t know what to think about him trying to protect me in any sense, even from a threat of his own making. So I ignored it.

“Well fine, we are here. This is private enough isn’t it. Didn’t you want to talk.”  I crossed my own arms.  He was lucky I didn’t fire my bombs at him. 

He motioned toward the path, “Not here, there is an actual place we can go.  It is down the path. Follow me.”

He strode forward. Since the supposed dangerous part was over, he wasn’t going to be at my back I thought idly.

.

.

.

Dilapidated was the word that came to mind followed by dusty and grimy. The passageway led to the Shrieking Shack.  I saw the overturned chairs and splintered tables and raised a brow at Riddle. He ignored it and took the staircase upstairs.  I guess that meant I was to follow him. I would, but I still wanted to peeve him so I took my time up the steps.  Perhaps it was because my anger always made me throw caution to the wind or due to my plan B and C safes I had on my body, but I did not have the paralyzing fear of Riddle. 

I soon found him sitting down in one of the chairs of what I suppose used to be the master bedroom.  It seemed to be the only room that had been cleaned up.  Although it still permeated the feeling that the room had not been used for a good length of time, it did have two plush green chairs and a round table.  Transfigured most likely. I met Riddle’s irritated gaze as he nodded towards the seat across from him.

I sat down slowly, before lifting my chin at him. I would not bow to him.

His face then hardened ever so slightly.  “Now… What are you hiding?” he quietly demanded.

“If you think I would tell you any of my so called secrets just because you asked, you clearly don’t know me. Give me back my wand Riddle and I won’t tell Dumbledore about this.” I replied back, trying to infuse as much strength to my voice.

Riddle cocked his head, “Always Dumbledore with you… why is that? What Slytherin wouldn’t go to Slughorn I wonder?”

“Why would I go to Slughorn when he dotes on you like a son he never had?” I scoffed.

One side of his lip tilted up at that but his eyes were still hard. “Hermione, do not test me. We at the Slytherin House take care of our own. We could have an amiable cooperative time here together or the very opposite. It would do your future well good if you would confide to me. I would be able to help you in a way none can.” He spread his hands as if to physically signify his welcoming spirit.

 _Observe him. Gain information about him. That had been my mission._ But it was risky, to be so close to him. If I was to go into his fold, what would he ask of me? He hadn’t been hiding his true self from me, what did that signify?

However, would I be able to get out of this without telling him? He would keep hounding me and I do not know if he has murdered anyone as of yet.

Is he a cold heated murdered? He would be, but what if I could change him?   

If I left he wouldn’t only break my wand I am guessing but he wouldn’t kill me.  He hasn’t hurt me _yet._ Gripping my hair in such a way at the library that a strand wouldn’t get caught and yanked out.  I inwardly scoffed at the irony.

I analyzed him, “How would you be able to help me?”

He smiled at this, probably thinking he was winning.  His voice had grown passionate, “In many. I run in certain social circles that contain the highest caliber of wizards.  I would give you influence and connections that would help even after Hogwarts.  If you joined me, I would be able to teach you magic that even Dumbledore doesn’t even dare try.  Magic, ancient and dark that would make your head spin.  Powerful enough that Hogwarts refuses to teach it. This and so much more.” He ended in a low timber with bright eyes.

“You are a talented witch Hermione, I have already witnessed this. But you could be so much more, do so much more.  I am offering you a chance to be my side, I do not offer this lightly.”

I stared at him and then at his proffered hand.

_What do I do?_

_  
_

Looking down at my hands, I frantically tried to run scenarios through my mind.  I knew myself well enough, I wouldn’t bankrupt my morals and throw them away to serve a dark lord.  Although the fear of the ever changing future haunted me.  What if I changed? What if I became something like Bellatrix.  Losing herself and her sense, drowning in people’s miseries. 

And even more pressing, if I joined him to get more information on him, what would guarantee my safety?  Voldemort would kill his most loyal companion on a whim if he wanted to.  He didn’t truly appreciate loyalty.  He valued fear and its paralyzing symptoms that are expressed in people he wanted control over. He was too pragmatic to have any noble notions such as faithfulness and devotion. 

But that was Voldemort. Tom Riddle wasn’t born Voldemort. I mused at the classic nature vs nurture argument.  How much of a person is due to genetic coding and how much can account for the environment they were raised in.  Was there a genetic code for evil? 

Did I come here early enough to do some good, could I change him, I wondered.

I asked him, “How can I trust you?”

Riddle looked stern, not that fake smile he usually plasters around. _Good I wouldn’t be able to handle that saccharine smile._

“You can trust me Hermione. I am the _only_ person that can help you.”

Talk is all lips. “Make an unbreakable vow”, my voice didn’t shake.

Riddle furrowed his brows. “An unbreakable vow? What for?”, he didn’t seem pleased.

“A vow that you would do everything in your power to keep me alive. You will not intentionally try to kill me.”

He scoffed, “Make a vow to be someone’s bodyguard for the rest of their lives? Are you mental. Your terms are too broad.” He crossed his legs facing away from me.

Does this mean he was considering it?

“I will make it tighter than. You will not intentionally attempt or even plan to attempt to severely harm me or kill me.”

He glanced at me long fingers propping his chin. He narrowed his eyes, “What are you hiding that you think its so important that you need an unbreakable vow? Is someone coming for your life?”

“One cannot ever be too sure, you know.”

For some reason his eyes softened, and if I wasn’t listening intently I would have missed his next murmured words.

_My ever cautious Hermione._

I didn’t know what to say to that. It didn’t even looked like he meant to say it. So I went on to sweeten the deal, “Only Dumbledore knows my situation, it is why I was meeting with him.”

He looked at me intensely for a moment. “I am hazarding a guess, that you won’t tell me the nature of your secret without the vow, correct?”

I gave him a firm nod.

“You do know I have my own ways of getting information. I do not need your consent to know what you are hiding.” He leaned closer to me.

I stiffened. He was threatening me, but more than that he was doing the effect of flexing his muscles.

“I realize, but you also realize that you would never gain my full cooperation if you choose to go that route.”

He smiled, like a shark. All white teeth. I could imagine him with those serrated edges scouring the seas for prey, leaving ceaseless carnage in his wake. In a parallel universe, I was sure there was a shark named Tom. Putting tales like _Moby Dick_ to shame.

“Fine, we do the vow. I will not intentionally harm you to kill or plans any events in that sense and you will tell me all your secrets. I want to know everything Dumbledore knows.”

I tried to regulate my breathing because I started panicking. He would know everything! There was no point in this endeavor if it meant giving him the winning plan. 

He was carefully observing me, “What is the matter Hemione? Were you thinking of giving me some watered-down drivel?”

I forced myself to calm down and remember everything I told Dumbledore. I never gave him the exact time. I let out a breath. I could still do this. I never thanked my stars enough now, that I had the sense to be as vague with Dumbledore. Tom would still know important aspects of who I was, but he wouldn’t know the extent of it. 

“No Tom, I wouldn’t think you would accept it anyhow.” He seemed pleased with my response. “I agree with your terms, lets do the vow”

We needed a third person to do the vow.  I didn’t trust anyone on Riddle’s side.  I didn’t know any of the death eaters at this point.  I suggested Lou. I felt safer with her and I would sure she wouldn’t pry more than I was willing to give. He gave a moment to this about this.

He seemed to think she was competent and neutral enough to agree. “I will hold the decision to obliviate her afterwards.” I shakily agreed, he wouldn’t budge I was sure.

.

To her credit, Lou blinked once at my request and sighed.  She murmured, “I will assist you this time. I do hope you know what you are doing Hermione.”

_I hope so too._

“Just be sure to clearly state that for his terms, Riddle would get to know what Dumbledore knows.”

She nodded once, looking marginally disenchanted. 

“Thank you for this Lou, I mean it” I offered her.

She gave a small grin in return, “I expected you to come back to me after I gave you the smoke bombs.  You couldn’t leave him be.  He is a complicated one is he not?” She tilted her chin towards the Slytherin dungeons.

I rolled my eyes, “That is putting it mildly…” I let out a whoosh of breath. _Riddle._ No matter the time, he finds a way to be a big pain. I had to admit, that takes talent.

“You are a complicated one as well”, I smiled ruefully at that.

.

.

.

After the prefects made their rounds, Lou and I sneaked through the corridors to go to the Whomping Willow.  Lou was a better spell caster than I expected, casting nonverbal concealment charms for the both of us.  She barely raised an eyebrow when I told her I didn’t have my wand. Opting to instead slightly shake her head and look on disapprovingly.

We met by the tree, this time it heaved in a rhythmic pattern, looked like it was sleeping.  Riddle must erased his charm, for he appeared immediately in front of us.  He nodded towards Lou before gesturing towards the entrance to the hidden pathway.  The three of us quickly made of our way in, Riddle taking the back again likely due to the chance the tree would awaken from its slumber. 

Inside the pathway, he spoke, “Hello ladies, the pathway leads to the shake. Let us do this quickly.”

He strode forward and we quickly followed after him.

We came up to the same room again, but there appeared to be some glamor present now. The splintering wood looked to be smoother over and the tattered curtains and cloth replaced with their dust free versions.

“These are the terms, Hermione will disclose her secrets of her situation and I will not act to kill or irrevocably harm her. Understood?”

We both nodded.

Riddle looked bored, if it wasn’t for the palpable tension, I would almost believe he was.

“Then let’s start.”

We knelt on the floor, hands clasped together. He had a firm grip that nearly engulfed my own. The feel of him somehow thrilled me. This was the only civil physical interaction we had thus far.

Lou stood poised in front of us, wand out. Citing the proper incantations. I idly wondered the history between these two. He trusted her to a certain degree, but I knew she was not part of his group. 

I watched in morbid fascination the white tendrils that flowed from the wand onto our hands. Spreading and encompassing our hands in vein like fashion.  It pulsed like a living thing, changing colors.  It reminded me of an octopus and its arms curiously grasping and gliding over the sea bed.   

“Do you Tom Riddle, vow to never act with the intent to kill or irrevocably harm Hermione Gardener?”

“I vow”, he smoothly replied.

“And do you, Hermione Gardener, vow to disclose your secrets? Tell Tom Riddle, all of what Dumbledore knows?”

“I vow”, I replied.

The tendrils began moving erratically.  I felt it getting warmer, tightening over our hands, before slowing dissolving away. Lou started moving her wand in a quick complex pattern.

“It is done”

Riddle kept his hand clasped to mine as we got to our feet.

“Do I need to obliviate you, Lou?”

She had closed her eyes and tilted her head for a moment before replying, “No, I don’t believe you do”

It seemed she and Riddle had some silent communication before they both nodded.

“I am going back to bed,” she announced and promptly made her way out of the shack.

She was gone before I could get a word out. I was shocked and looked at Riddle confused. Was this still the same person? Voldemort would never have let anyone retain any information, preferring to eradicate their existence instead.

He seemed to understand my confusion for he smirked, “We have an understanding, the two of us.”- he straightened to his full height “Now I believe you have something to tell me.” 

I nodded tiredly.

He transfigured two green chairs and we made our way over to them.  I tried to tug my hand out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip.

Annoyance colored my tone as I asked him where my wand was.

He only grinned, “I have it right here in my pocket. But first you must keep your end of the deal, wouldn’t want you dying anytime soon now that you made the vow”

Sitting on the edge of my chair, I divulged as much information that I thought would sate him.  The unbreakable vow, used my fake name.  Theoretically I could tell him straight gibberish and not be affected by the curse. However, magic still had the power of intent, it had been my physical hand attached to his. I would keep to my end of the promise.

Riddle had kept rapt attention to my words. Eyes growing slightly wider at the mention of where I had been from.  He then leaned back and perused me, looking as if this was our first meeting. 

“A time traveler… You said you would be a student at Hogwarts in the near future? That is an unfortunate situation about the phoenix.  So what do you know about me in the future?”

I could tell this was the part he would be most interested in. “Well from what I know, you were head boy.  You did end up breaking the NEWT and OWL record and after graduating you worked for Borgin and Burkes.”

Riddle looked displeased, “Is that all, you know nothing else of me?”

I stammered slightly, “Well, you worked there for a few years dealing with artifacts before disappearing-”I needed to throw him a bone. “- there was a big mess with Grindewald.  He will spread his influence you know, wreaking havoc here in England and in America”

Riddle looked interested in this, leaning towards me. He made a motion with his hands that translating to, “And so? Tell me more”

I continued, “He will be declared to be the most dangerous dark wizard of all time.”

Riddle narrowed his eyes. I bet not liking the title of most dangerous to bestowed on anyone but himself.

“Who will win the Quidditch cup this year? What policies will be passed this year in the Department of Magic?”

My eyes widened. I honestly told him, “I do not know, the news will be filled with Grindelward. There will not be room for much else in the papers that I remember”

He looked chagrined at that. “What else do you remember than?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “I told you more than I told Dumbledore, I didn’t tell him about Grindelwald. I was just a student, a Gryffindor from where I am come from.”

Riddle mulled that over. “Makes sense you were placed in that house.  I wonder what changed to place you in Slytherin.” I ignored that quip.

“Tom, you won’t tell anyone right?  No one can know. If Grindewald finds out what I know, he could use me for his own ambition”

“If you follow my lead Hermione, no harm will befall you.  No worries, I won’t let Grindelwald lay his hands on you” He assured me.   

“Does Dumbledore know how to send you back to your own time?”

I shook my head, “We are researching it now, but I haven’t heard any progress as of yet.  The time turner is currently being researched in the Department of Mystery, I am not sure when it will be completed.”

Tom’s eyes flashed at that. “Well no matter, I am sure there will be word soon.”

He then searched his pockets before he handed over my wand.

“10¾". Vine wood. Dragon heartstring” he murmured.

I took it back swiftly. 

“Are we done now? It is getting late.”

Riddle smiled, his thumb making circles.  Reminding me how he still hasn’t let me go yet.

“Yes, for today. We are done.”

I felt foreboding pit in my stomach churning around at his words.

X

X

X

I had guided Hermione back at towards the Slytherin dorms. I would make sure to keep an extra eye on her from now on.  It had seemed lately some of the girls were taking their frustration out on her that they wouldn’t dare in my presence.  I bade her goodnight before starting my rounds. 

This was getting much too interesting.  I now have a time traveler in my fold, with knowledge I bet the darkest wizard of all time would kill to possess. I couldn’t help but sneer at Grindelwald’s future title. He was active in Germany for the moment, I knew that the England minister Hector Fawkley was in favor of isolationism. This could all turn out interesting indeed.

I felt a hunger awakening within me.  It was running through my veins, I could _feel_ it.  She didn’t know everything, but I could have guaranteed she knew more than she let on. Policy changes, economics pit falls, world events, I now had them all. She was just too bright to forget any major events worth noting.  She would just need a refresher to remember them all.

Dear Hermione, she needn’t have worried. I would never let Grindewald touch her, _nobody_ would. There was no one in this school who could best me and or even come close to challenging me like her. She was mine, destined for me.  In time, I was sure she would come to see that way as well.

Borgin and Burke’s? I scoffed at the thought. I envisioned a plan unraveling in my head. I could not wait to implement it.  And my sweet little bird would assist me.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> So Tell Me What You Think. It is a Command now. MwahHaaH
> 
> This is my gift to you. I was going to split this into two chapters since it was getting long. But I thought to just give to you at once, instead of leaving you on a cliffhanger. I too, dislike those as well.
> 
>  
> 
> anyWays, goodbyeee until next time.


	9. chapter 9

Tom Riddle’s change of attitude did not really surprise me.  When I walked into the hall during breakfast, _he_ had arrived right behind me and not so subtly herded me to his usually spot at the head of the table.  And that was how I found myself surrounded by the most narcissistic and ego inflated students that Slytherin had to offer. I felt trapped like in a viper’s den.  How fitting.

Although Abraxas and the others seemed a little surprised at my presence, they did not mention a thing. Aleissa, however, had narrowed her eyes when I sat at Tom’s right side.  His arm that was resting against my side, did not help things.  She was sitting next to her twin, across the table. 

He had briefly introduced me. “This is Hermione, she will be sitting with us from now on.”

Then he set the conversation on quidditch where I could feel the tension fading away slowly. The boys at least were getting heated up on the bets they had made.  Theodore Nott and Vincent Rosier I found were the two brown haired boys. Tall and lanky in the ways boys were before they grew into their own.  I glanced over at Abraxas who carefully pushing his long hair out of the way before picking up his utensils.

I almost choked on my eggs when _he_ started running his fingers up and done my side. I glared over at him but he was quietly watching his surrounding while eating toast, commenting every so often to the table’s chatter. I angled my body slightly out of the way.

.

.

.

In divination we were to read tea leaves. Tessomancy. Madam started her lecture softly before rising until her voice wavered towards the high notes, coughing twice, and then resuming in a murmur. Divination in a nut shell. The tea leaves were said to be soaked in water in the light of the full moon.  We were to ground them ourselves to more accurately guess our future.  I saw the appeal of prophecies, but there was a grudge within me for the amount of faith people put in them.  Actions taken to avoid a terrible fate, lead ironically towards that fate. The loss of free will and consequence made me unnecessarily angry.  If people did not take so much stock in them, I thought of a particular bald nose-less man, then maybe Harry’s parents would not have been hunted down and slain. It was another faucet of life I supposed.  Magic complicated the natural progression of life and will.  And at last, here I was, purposely meddling with time.  

I methodically pricked a finger and let a drop of blood soak into the black remains.  Then put a teaspoon of it into a glazed white china cup. We then poured water until the leaves were submerged before rotating the cup in our hands once, twice, and then once counter clockwise.  We then evaporated the water out of the cup.  Madam was gripping before how the youngsters in the Divination society were pushing for these quick readings. Loss of culture and tradition she mumbled.  The more tradition method was waiting a month for a reading, preparing the materials all by hand by the diviner and waiting on the slow evaporation of the liquid in the sun. I preferred this method.

Madam went around the room checking on our progress.  She had large glass spectacles on her face that bounced whenever she got too excited.  As it did now, when everyone was now ready for their reading.  “Now I will go around to each table and read yours aloud to you. However, use the textbook to see what yours means in the mean time!”  She quickly bustled to the right side of the room.

“Look at her go”, Ben mused.

I laughed with him. “Did you figure out yours yet, Ben?”

“No. It looks like dirt to me. It most likely means I am destined for greatness”

“I am sure it does.”

Trying to match the splatter of the tea leaves against the interpretation in the textbook. I could only make out something about the sun I assumed from seeing a circle.  The professor came over and looked into Ben’s cup first. 

She immediately exclaimed, “An acorn! A large one at that.  Looks like some good boon is coming your way, my dear” Ben grinned.  I elbowed him before I gave her my cup as well.  She mulled over it for a few seconds. I started getting anxious and count the strands of hair she had escaping out of her bun. 

“My dear there is a lot going on with yours…Let us see…Definitely a sun. There is happiness in your future. And you have the blessed elephant with its trunk up!- look here at that curve- as well a …falcon. _That_ represents a deadly enemy, but look it is on top of the trunk. Elephants represent strength, wisdom, and luck as well.  It seems that you will meet someone who could fortify you or become your enemy.  It seems that you will have to make a choice.  That is all I can tell you.”

She quickly walked away onto the next table. My mind whipped up like a storm of its implications.  I could only think of Tom. He was the falcon for Harry, his trials and suffering. Compared to that time in Trelawney’s class my reading fared better than Harry’s, but what did this mean for me.  I felt a headache rising. 

I reasoned that tea leaves had no absolute control over our lives.  Look at how badly the grim was interpreted for Harry.  Poor Sirius. If only we knew earlier, we could have spent more time with him.  It was laughable that Tom could be my strength. Although the deadly enemy could not have been more on point.  The time line had already changed.  Small effects lead to big ripples.  I sighed. 

No matter, it had to be changed anyhow.  A future that bleak, I would have to change Tom.  This world would not know a Lord Voldemort if I could help it.  That will be my _sun_.

.

.

.

In Potions, I was sitting next to Tom again.  That was only to be expected. Lou raised an eyebrow and I could only smile and shrug. She rolled her eyes at that.  I was starting to get the feeling that he was just an intensely possessive person.  About objects, that I already knew. But Lord Voldemort didn’t _care_ about people. He used them and that was the story.  But Tom now, he was not letting me out of his sight.  If we were to collaborate, I would make sure he understood the point of personal space. I was loath to admit, but I couldn’t think when he surrounds me like he does.   

I confronted him after class when walked me to class. I looked around at the not so friendly faces around us. Mostly of the XX chromosomes.  They were not being overly hostile, not with Tom right here at least. When we got on the revolving staircase, I hissed out “Tom you are attracting unneeded attention to me.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I am merely guiding a new student to her next class.”

“I have been attending for weeks. I already know my way around the place.  More importantly, I do not feel like dealing with your _fan girls”_

His eyes sharpened, “Have someone been bothering you lately?”

“No, not lately.  But if you keep around me… I will have to keep dodging random jinxes in the washroom and double checking my cauldrons.”

He straightened and seemed intently focused, “That will not be needed. I will introduce you as my girlfriend, it will keep them at bay”

My jaw dropped. I splayed my hands open, wanting to push the idea physically away from my person.  It took a second to get my bearing, and Tom looked irritated with me.

“If I was not who I am, I would be offended by your attitude” he stated.

_Oh for the love of merlin._ Are we actually going through this?  I took stock of the aging brown bricks that made up the walls. The white hat on the sailor who waved frantically at the students that passed by his painting in which he inhabited.  It all seemed very real. Too much detail to be a dream.  Before I lost my grip on reality, I pushed through the weirdness of being Lord Voldemort’s girlfriend.

“Tom..” I thought of a good way to let him down, “...We just met. Its too soon.”

He didn’t agree.

“As you said you have been here _for weeks.”_ He didn’t need to stress it like that. Nothing quite irked me as much as having my words thrown back at me.

He continued, “And we have spent time closely together to the consternation of others. But if we were to enter into a relationship, then it would not seem out of the ordinary.  It would make those girls leave you alone, and I would be able to better protect you if something arises.  Grindelwald has been amassing power, it wouldn’t surprise me if his contacts were in Hogwarts as well.”

I resisted my first instinct to roll me eyes.  Arguing as if it was for my sake, he most likely just wanted to make sure I don’t tell anyone else my secret. But, this was a good chance to investigate him further…

 I would have to swallow my distaste for the situation.  As his girlfriend, I would have access to sensitive information. Information I could gather to use against him. I would take it with me back to the future, it would give clues to what his weaknesses were. I inwardly shook my head, that was for the worst-case scenario. This Tom in front of me still had a chance of being a decent human being.  _Time meddler_.  I couldn’t deny now that I was not actively trying to manipulate time.  But it would save Harry’s parents, and so many others. _Stars guide me._

“Fine” I stated.  And because it was still too much, I walked swiftly away.  Feeling a headache coming.

He apparently did not like me having the last word, but strategically just dealt with it. He gave me an arrogant look but kept pace with me.  Stubbornly guiding me to the entrance to my next class before leaving in a flourish.  I kept myself preoccupied with class, answering questions every so often. 

.

.

.

On my way to lunch with Lou, I saw Tom next to the mighty brown doors.  He saw me approach and made his way over to me. 

“This is where we will be seated. I will make the announcement there.” I could only gape at him.

_That Is too soon!_ We barely each talked out the details. He could apparently see what was going through my head for he replied.

“The sooner the better, we can discuss the particulars later.”

He half dragged me over to his usual spot. His crew was already there, staring at me even more curiously.  He motioned me to sit next to him. I did it begrudgingly.

All eyes were on us. I looked forward towards the table next to us, staring at a shiny golden goblet. 

With a hand at my waist, he announced, “I would like to introduce you to me girlfriend.  You know Hermione.  She will be joining us in our activities from now on.” He sounded regal. I inwardly cringed, hating the attention.  The only thing good to come out of it was Aleissa’s gasp of horror. The brown haired boys Nott and Rosier, had equal wide eyed looks.

“But Tom-“ She was cut off with a stern glare from said person.

“Yes, Aleissa?” he spoke the words gently, which made it all the deadlier.

The platinum blonde visibly deflated, “Oh, it was just so out of the blue. We are your friends and had no clue…”

He smiled. “That is exactly why I am telling you, my _loyal followers,_ first.  The rest of the school will follow.”

I could roll my eyes at his power play. he seemingly could feel this, for he dug his fingers tighter into my side. Not painful but pointed.

I got the message. If I were to enter this pit, rather play the game well or not at all. I leaned back against him and rested my head on his shoulder. Giving the table a small smile. Him stiffening against me, was payback. And from the end of the table Lou, who declined Tom’s offer of sitting next to us, grinned.        

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies~~~
> 
> I know I finally updated! Haha I promised myself to take my exams seriously and finish at least a portion of my work before writing this chapter. To all my reviewers, I love you. Imagine Patrick when he selling chocolate with spongebob. Each review gives me a small kick of feelings.
> 
> ALSO, I wrote a short story with Tomione, a total AU. One shot. For mature readers only, because its mostly just shameful smut.
> 
> See you all soon. FEEL FREE to PM me ideas and pointers. I am friendly, I swaree.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He seemed tense throughout the whole affair. I made sure to keep in contact with him. Either my shoulder brushed against his, while moving closer to my plate. Or I blatantly just leaned against him, listening quietly to the noise around the table while I sipped my pumpkin juice. I saw confusion in the boys faces while Aleissa's was pure hatred and fury. But she wisely, kept quiet and poked her food around the silver plate.

The action that made him freeze before he made excuses and dragged me out with him, was when in a middle of his updates, I let my hand fall into his lap. Resting on the stiff black fabric on his thigh.

If I wasn't so angry at my predicament I would have laughed.

His grip was firm and we were a good pace away from the noise of the dining hall before he stopped abruptly. He crowded against me on the wall. Leaning in until there was only inches between our noses. The hall smelled musty, like old dirt scrubbed onto stone and then tossed into a cave. That really was Hogwarts however, natural light never did shine on the corridors. But Tom with his bright grey eyes; he was searching for something, and I don't know what he found but he grimaced then barked out a laugh.

His robe swishing lightly beside him.

"Okay then _dear,_ rather not let the others question at our disappearance." He said mockingly.

He led me back to class, and I couldn't help but stare at our intertwined hands. At his tense white hand. 

.

.

.

The whole school was a buzz. I was getting curious glances as well as some openly gossiping about me in the corner with the other students. To see the one who could have snatched their honorable Tom Riddle's heart. If they only knew, I thought morbidly.

I sat next to Lou in the library. I exercised my agility skill in evading Tom and his goons so I could have some time to myself. Or rather, with Slytherins that would be non-hazardous to my health. I didn't even pretend, I collapsed rather inelegantly next to Lou. She didn't even bat an eye at me. Just lowered her book to check on me, then promptly raising it again.

"I did warn you Hermione", she murmured, leafing through another page in whatever tome she had.

The book shook, and it grabbed my attention. Usually the restricted books acted like that. Lou gave it a tap with a finger. It immediately deflated, if it could talk I am sure it would have whimpered.

"I know" I drew out the words. I looked like a petulant child, but I felt like a petulant child.

She turned over another page.

"You were sorted into Slytherin, you must be more calculating than that."

I raised a brow at her. My head still leaning against the hard oak wood.

"I am trying." Putting some feelings into the words.

"Tom Riddle is cunning. Much more adapt in manipulation and he has far less qualms than you I imagine. You must have some trump card. We both know that pure strength is not it."

"Who is to say that? I am pretty quick with my wand." Lou finally put down the book, and gave me a full interrupted view of her eye roll.

I giggled at that. "Lou, don't you know? If you roll your eyes they may get stuck that way forever"

Lou looked heavenward. As if asking for guidance from a higher power. I found it hilarious when she broke out of her extremely formal character and showed some life.

"At last, yes. I do fully realize that with not enough experience in light spells, it is that much harder to overpower a dark wizard. What can I use?"

_Hmmmm._ "Riddle never had a girlfriend before did he?"

"He did, with an older Slytherin last winter for half a year. It ended amicably, although she was equally distraught yet endeared at how gently he treated her. That is how the rumor goes at least."

I was surprised at that. Gently? _What in the ever loving_ \- "Tom was so caring and gentle to her for half a year?"

Lou nodded. "It goes that he could not bear tarnishing her name with any physical interactions that belied some hormonal influence until marriage. The girls thought it was utterly romantic. A real prince among men."

What a load of fish guts. Tom Marvolo Riddle? I am surprised that he could even for a second act as if he was not the pinnacle of creation that I _knew_ that he believed himself as.

Something was going on. "And he was never in another relationship? No gossip in seeing Tom in the girl's dorm or girls bragging of being his first kiss?"

"No, no, and no." I would need further digging but it seems at this point, I would hypothesize that dear Tom was a virgin. Not the all confident go getter we would think. Interesting. I had some experiments I would have to carry out. It seemed I would have a repeat of this mornings adventures.

Lou took one look at my face and signed.

.

.

.

I started with breakfast. It would be best to see the results in a place where he had to hide his domineering uncaring façade. As we entered the hall, I latched onto his arm. He gave me a searching look, but not detaching himself from me. The boys gave me hesitant nods of welcome. Not actively including me in conversation but also not boxing me out. The fear of Tom's wrath most likely was the culprit. Sitting on the wooden bench, I took it a step further and leaned against him. Rubbing shoulders when moving around for utensils and setting my plate. I could feel him stiffening before relaxing.

His voice held steady as he talked to the group about how Slughorn would be resuming his club activities. The Slug Club parties. I knew about those, how he likes to surround himself with students who he thinks will go far. Plant his seed in early, so he could probably mooch off of them later. It seemed everyone of Tom's followers was already a part of it. I reasoned it would probably be of a benefit to me to keep that door open.

In potions class, I resigned myself as his newly minted girlfriend that I would have to fawn all over him in class as well. Would it not be ironic if the way for him to give me space was for me to attach myself to him?

That was what I had thought, as he sat by me. I had kept a hand on top of his arm, as if in comfort. He had not reacted at all. But as he raised his hand to answer a question, he set in down across my shoulder. Effectively holding me against him. I did not react, the absolute worst thing I could do is act uncomfortable. He fiddled with my hair, and in a bid to pull that away, I rested my head on his on his chest. I now was placed squarely against him, between his shoulder and the crook of his neck. I felt him take a deep breathe and then let it out slowly. He didn't raise his hand for the rest of class. As Slughorn gave out the graded assignments from last class, he kept ours for last and gestured over to us. I shared a look with Tom, but he didn't seem to particularly care. Although when we got close enough to him, while the rest of the class vacated, Tom have a bright smile. Ever the actor.

Slughorn had a merry look in his eye. He bustled around constantly. Always moving something. His hands, his feet, his eyebrows. But then he straightened to give us a stern look.

"Now I head the joyful news of your relationship. Great stuff indeed! I would accept nothing less from the two brightest students in our house, and I daresay the whole school." 

He had round eyes as he faced towards me, "Now, Hermione you may not know this but I run an exclusive club here. It is called the Slug Club, named by yours truly." He laughed at that. "I would be having a dinner and party this weekend. Inviting some exciting people from interesting field and also from the Ministry of Magic. Tom is a regular of course, but as it is a dance, one must bring a date! Would you like to join us, my dear?"

I gave- what I hoped was- a surprised expression, before accepting his invitation. I could have bet a whole year's worth of butterbears that I knew Slughorn was gong to recruit me.

The amicable professor tittered before shooing us off. Giving us a warning that while in his class, he didn't mind couples sitting together but in other classes, they may be more strict with relationships and behaviors. We both nodded our heads at that, before quickly making our escape.

In the halls, I gave him a nod before I started to head off. I was rudely jerked back an unyielding hand grabbing my arm. Giving him a flabbergasted look, "Unhand me. You cannot just grab at me like a doll, Tom"

He looked confused. Eyes narrowing, "What game are you playing at Hermione? I never thought you to do be such an enthusiatic actor."

Angry, I shrugged off his hand. He let me but continued to crowd my space. "Is this not what you wanted? The two highest achieving students to be together, giving a good show to the whole school."

He took a step back and looked conflicted. He had looked down before slowing trailing up to meet my eyes, "Of course."

Now he looked to be contrite, "I do apologize Hermione. You were only doing what I had been asking. You would forgive me for my brash actions won't you?"

His grey eyes wide and his face in the gentlest disposition I had yet seen him in. Complete with shoulders slightly bent. And it was all fake.

I gave an equally fake smile in return.

"Of course Tom. But do please to limit your hand grabbing, it is not like I am going anywhere."

He straightened at that last part, looking determined. "Yes of course, I will be guiding you back to the dorms as well."

.

.

.

Waving my wand, I was transforming some drab clothe into a green dress in my dorm. Changing the neckline and form at will. I settled on a box cut deep emerald satin dress that flared out slightly towards the hem. Getting that done, I sighed as I sat on my bed. If it was one thing I learned it was that Tom could absolutely not abide by knowing everything and their motives around him. Does he hated being touched or was he just sensitive and thrown off when I did it? Only ever more reason to do it, and he even knows I am just trying to look the part. Well that is what he thought any way. I wondered if he could dance. He would definitely lead and most likely would scan the room while weaving through the dance floor. He is the type to be tightly focused on his surroundings, always watching and calculating. But maybe I could throw a wrench in his plans. I wonder how I would do that… I glanced over my bed and focused on my gown's neckline.

.

.

.

IM SO SORRY. I REALLY AM. BUT LOOK- THAT THING I WAS STUDYING FOR, FOR 6 MONTHS? I DID IT! Fuck yeah. I never felt so free. But yeah im back to classes and work now, but compared to that hell before…. Trust me if I ate regularly or worked on this during the last two months I would not have passed. I think I lost like 3 pounds idk.

So I will be posting more regularly!

And isn't Tom a little sensitive porcupine lol?

 

 

 

please review

 


	11. chapter 11

_All eyes were me._

I was being scrutinized, like a rare worthroot.  Under inspection by all those in the room. I tightened my hold on Tom’s arms as he led me to the center of the greatly decorated room towards Slughorn.  _Be brave. You are a Gryffindor._ Well actually, currently, I was a Slytherin wearing a green emerald dress with a plunging neckline that I was regretting by the second.  It had seemed a good idea at the time when I pulled open the oak doors and saw Tom’s eyes widen and become slack jawed if only for a moment I had spent an hour going over the most fashionable hair styles coating my hair in copious amounts of _sleekeasy_ to tame my wild curls into a nice coif with ringlets to frame my face.  I thought I did a good job, placed charm for powder and for tinted lips and I was set. 

_But this was a school function back in the 1940’s._ My neckline was a little too scandalous, I think. Especially since the other girls were wearing sweetheart necklines or silk scarves covering their shoulders, mine were bare except for a thin strap holding the dress up. I would have felt much more comfortable in my Gryffindor jumper, but right now I was in a den of snakes not lions.

I saw Tom’s cronies and their dates in the corner of the room where the refreshment table lay. Alessia was here with a tall sandy haired man, she took one narrowed look at me and quickly turned away.

No lost love there.

Professor Slughorn lumbered over with red cheeks. It seems he had been dipping frequently into the spiked punch bowl.

“There you are, I have been talking about you with some of the guest we have today. The Minister of Magic is here, Hector Fawley.” He whispered as if telling us a secret.

I could sense the automatic change in Tom. His arm stiffened against me.  “I know that you had aspirations of being within the ministry Tom. So I was sure to mention our star student-star students! I will be sure to introduce you both Hermione!”

I understood the reason why _he_ would hold the bigger weight, I was a newer student after all. But still it stung to be thought of as the other wheel to be of lesser importance.  I was not ignorant to the fact that the fact I was a women held no bearing on the situation as well.

He tightened his grip that had wrapped around my waist and nearly dragged me with him as we followed Slughorn as he yammered on towards a bespectacled man dressed in black prominent robes.  Seeing him to be surrounded with the most people who were nodding there heads, I wagered that was Hector Fawley.

Closer I saw that he had neatly trimmed mustache and too wide eyes. He seemed someone to laugh quite frequently from the creases on his face.  And as he turned towards the new set of people, I saw a flamboyant red sash that moves along his hips gently like a snake. Enchanted fashion. Hm who would have thought.

“Minister! I wanted to introduce some of my most highly achieving students. This is Tom Riddle and Hermione Gardener. Both look up to the ministry and its members.”

Tom smoothly took over. “Yes Minister Fawley, I am very honored to be speaking with an esteemed wizard such as yourself. I had been tracking your actions with the Klinsky issues quite avidly and I am glad to see how nicely it had been resolved.”

What a smooth tongue prat. Although to be honest, I wish I was capable of such smarmy charm that I could turn off and on like a switch.

“Well my boy what a compliment, the issues with the goblins were absolved quickly once we had everyone on the same page. It is nice to know the future generation of wizards are keeping attention to the news, no doubt due to your splendid professors.”

I saw Slughorn preen out the corner of my eye. I knew I should chime in with something, if only to detract my Tom’s spotlight.

I leaned more into Tom, until the smell of sandalwood surrounded me using his arm as a barrier against the minster and my cleavage.

“Minister, could I ask how the issue with some of the protesters in the eastern front is progressing?”

I saw his eyes narrow slightly and I realized instantly my mistake. Flamboyant Fawley was known for ignoring the issues with Grindelward as he was amassing power until he was pushed from his seat.”

I quickly tried to salvage the situation, “There is small talk of these _rebel rousers_ stirring up trouble in the continent.  I myself had been pushed from home due to the combined conflicts while in France and it has been a tough time for me as I lost my family.  I have such high hopes for the ministry especially with the most effective way you dealt with the Slate protest during your first years in office.”

 I tried to imitate a wounded animal that just met its savior.  Fawley’s eyebrows had relaxed but to seal the deal I used Tom’s arm to push my cleavage together more. I ignored the thoughts that were shouting in my head and Tom’s sharp intake of breath. I widened my eyes at Fawley innocently. I was betting in this chauvinistic day and age the urge to be appear as the stronger and defender of the two sexes was still strong.

And it worked better than any charm I could cast. With his eyes dipping below my neck every so often he enthusiastically replied. “Of course, dear girl! Awful thing happening there. But worry not! Such events will not travel here to England, you will be perfectly safe here.”

I have a bright smile and let go of my grip on Tom’s arm that felt like it was now burning through me and instead shook the minsters hand.

“Yes of course, I place my faith into you and your cabinet. I aspire to be in the ministry myself when I am finished schooling. I hope to follow in your steps.”

“Well I am sure you both will go far, seeing how well you two are scoring academically and how astute you are in person. Tom and Hermione, wasn’t it? Yes I will be sure to remember such names.”

He placed a brief kiss on my knuckles and it sent shivers of disgust through me. I hope he didn’t feel me flinch.

“Now I must attend to other matters, this was suppose to be a quick visit but it seemed I lost track of time.”

In a flourish the minister of magic had stated his goodbyes to Professor Slughorn who seemed disappointed to see him go and made his way through the exit followed by a few other robed men.

I felt Tom look at me quite intensely. But I feigned ignorance and drank from the champagne glass that had been floating around.

However, too soon the glass was empty and I was left to endure Tom’s heated gaze.  The alcohol from the drink had warmed my throat and stomach and I felt some tingling as well. 

“Well done” he murmured softly before taking a hold of my hand and guiding me to the dance floor.

He rearranged himself into the proper waltz position. Hands firmly on the back of my waist and the other holding my hand. The alcohol was settling and I felt the warmth spread from the pit of my stomach to my throat and to my cheeks. It did not help that I was acutely aware to where his hands were.

And then he proceeded to spin me around.

I stumbled along trying to guess where his next direction was. _Gah._ This was a bloody nightmare.  It must have been an interesting look in the crowd, two people dancing as if apart to fall apart any moment.

“Calm down and follow my lead.” He hissed. Gripping my waist and slowing down drastically.

“I do no know how to dance!” I hissed back, not bothering to look at his face as I was focused on avoiding his feet below.

He lifted my chin up and I was met with his striking grey eyes.

“You can twirl the minister of magic around your fingers but cannot waltz? It just moving along with me, let me guide you.” He murmured

He set his hands against my waist even firmer, like he was grasping me instead and started again the dance of the waltz. He legitimately pulled me along with him, and I could only follow as I was entranced by the teasing glint in his eyes. I didn’t know what I was doing with my feet, didn’t care to look and jinx myself since it seemed I was doing well. I just followed along. As he spun me around the floor with total control. I never felt in danger of being drifted off into the wind when he was around. Always in absolute control. I wondered how living in this kind of shadow would feel. Not needing to frantically investigate every crevasse for hidden surprises and draw up strategic plans for everyone, not when Tom would have always done it before me.  When it was Harry and Ron, all I imagined was there expectant faces with palms opened and eager. 

_What is the plan ‘Mione? Come on now, we need to get started on it quick! Or should Ron and I just jump in?_

Completely ignoring the moral dilemma, I wondered that if I was truly a member of his group I could just cruise along, putting my input every so often when asked, but generally just floating down a river. But it wouldn’t be me, I suppose.  I guess it just was in my nature to not have it easy, and look at the mess I was in now.

The music was slowly coming to a halt and I should have known by the Tom’s smirk he was going to try something. He dipped me. And I hadn’t known until I felt myself falling backwards and hastily gripped his arm in a last ditch attempt to save myself.  He loomed over me and I felt his breath come down my naked throat and chest.  I shivered and felt my breasts pebbling and I wanted to cocoon myself against the feeling. I prayed to merlin that I was not having any wardrobe malfunctions. He smoothly let me back up and I was so winded that I could only clutch at him. I tried to stave off the lingering shiver, but from the look of his smile I don’t think I was so successful.

Annoyed and wanting some time to compose myself I bowed as was proper and went off into the punch table. I needed more fire whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
> It has been very busy for me. Had a lot of exhausting hospital visits. But I have not forgotten about this story do not worry   
> Parra_Slytherin! Thanks for leaving a review. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this story! I love reading your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Chapter 12

I had knocked back one shot of the amber colored liquid in the enchanted cups that twinkled lights. I tried to sip the next one even more slowly. Knowing that I was slowly losing more control over my motor and cognitive abilities.  I knew it was a mistake to not be on top shape when near Tom, but I think I deserved a treat after that failure to trip Tom with my nonexistent sexual appeal. He seemed more invigorated then ever as I watched him walk from circles talking to figures with impressively shiny robes.

I took another sip remembering the heat that pooled in the pit of my stomach when I was bended backwards with the warm breath of Tom twirling down my neck. It made me want to hide in my bed and scream. I never felt so high strung. This alien feeling of hotness that crept to my cheeks for I felt it burning. This had not been my goal. To feel this type of attraction to a person capable of such cruelness and devastation. It really was a tragedy. When I kissed Victor it felt like being a teenager, doing the things teenagers do. When I had kissed Ron, it felt like cuddling into a teddy bear by the fireplace, warm, friendly, and _safe._

Being with Tom felt like playing with fire. It was engulf and consume me. But it made me feel alive.  This baiting play is going to have to end.

I took another sip of whiskey when I saw Riddle walking over.

“Had enough of hiding by the punch? We should interact with the other officials that are still here.” He took one look at my cup and infuriatingly plucked it out of my grasp and vanished it.

The absolute nerve.

“I was drinking that or have you lost your eyes on your walk over here?” I said bitterly.

His eyes darkened at my tone. Most likely not used to any insult. He leaned over threateningly, “Hermione, it would be in your best interest to stop baiting me. You are getting intoxicated.” He peered closer to get a look at my eyes and placed a hand on my check. I went to slap his hand away but ended up swiping air and tagging his shoulder with my wrist.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see a small smile. It seemed I was amusing him and it would have pissed me off it I wasn’t so caught off guard how it made his face light up. I didn’t see that irritating trademark smirk of his. His eyes didn’t crinkle but there had this glint to it that was not harsh or acerbic. He seemed like a normal handsome boy. One in perhaps another life would have been my study partner, one that wore turtle necks and someone who would open doors for me, one that I would be able to take to my parents. _My poor parents._

It slapped me out of the moment.

“Yes er-well, I may need to go to the bathroom. To freshen up.” I finish lamely.

I scurried off quickly leaving Tom looking on curiously. 

Going into the washroom I splashed my face and ran water down my neck to cool down.  I looked properly drunk and unhinged now. Some of the wet hair had started to curl up and my eyelashes down clumped together and the redness in my cheeks made me look splotchy.

I sighed. I rather not go back to the dance at this point.  

A streak of red and the mirror shattered. Breaking into shards of glass that crashed down onto the porcelain sink and floor.

I quickly turned around yanking out the wand that was nestled in the stitch on the side.

“Reducto!” I sent towards the entrance from where I assumed the attacker was.

I didn’t hear a reply but I did hear another crash that sent the metals stall where I had been against blown off the hinge. A resounding boom that reverberated through me shaking my bones _._

_Who the bloody hell was this?_ Non verbal explosive magic? Was this Tom?

I was immediately being transported back to when I was on the run with spells that were recklessly being cast destroying things around me. Where a deathly pale snake man and cruel masked black hooded members were intent in creating havoc. _Come on Hermione!_

I sent a blasting spell towards the top arch of the bathroom. Wanting to burst the bricks and send it raining down on my attacker, this was no time for child’s play.

I glanced around the stalls after putting up a shielding and saw through the dust a figure surrounded by a yellow orb, a shield that held strong through the rubble. It could have been a man or a women.

“Who are you! Answer me!” I shouted.

“Hermione! Where are you?” I heard a distinctive voice yell out. The robed figure glanced back before running off. 

I chased after it. Sending a stupefy that I saw bounce off the shield before it turned a corner. I heard a distinctive cracking sound. Whoever that was, it was gone.

_Damn it._ How did it get past Hogwart’s apparating charm?

_“_ Hermione!” I hear more shouting closer now.  

I saw Tom with his robes billowing out from running with a ferocious look on his face. I was taken back and instinctively raised my wand.

He looked aghast as he came up and smacked it away. “Put that away. Are you all right? Who did this?”

I calmed down a little. Trying to breathing deeply to calm my heart that I could hear beating rapidly in my ear.

Tom didn’t stop for answer instead going around the bend sending off spells that I guessed were diagnostic in nature before planting a rather large orb around us.

Younger Voldemort was cautious, I thought absently.

Firm hands that gripped the top of my arm as he pulled me closer taking inventory of me with narrowed eyes. My ripped green dress with a tear that went up side, my hair that I would bet everything on that it slipped out of its coif and was now wildly surrounding my face as I felt it on my bare neck.

He relaxed, it seemed I didn’t suffer any injuries besides minor scraping. I didn’t glance down to check.  He pulled me close and enveloped me in his arms. Pine needles and soap. It smelled safe and I let it envelope me. _How bloody ironic._

He was making soft noises as he patted my back. I realized I was literally shaking in his arms. It was like I was watching myself in 3rd person, removed from myself. Was it the adrenaline or was it the fear?

A little more time passed when I perceived he was just shushing me as he awkwardly patted me. It almost made me laugh.

Voldemort comforting someone.

“Its okay. You are safe now.” He murmured into my hair.

“I could have handled it. How did you know to come find me?”

“I thought to get you before the higher ranking officials finally left for the night. And it’s a good thing I did. Who was that person.”

I pulled back to see his eyes greys that were usually mocking and sharp to see that it was now fiery. Widened pupils with a face set in anger. It looked real. I didn’t think Tom planned this or sent whoever it was after me.

“You think I planned it” He accused as he abruptly let go of me.

_No_.

He crossed his arms and he leveled his gaze at me. I realized he was offended but he might also be hurt. Why? Its not like I did not know who he was.

_“_ No Tom, I don’t think you planned it. I just-“ I starting pulling at my hair trying to get the pins out. “I am in shock.”

“I have no idea who that person was.”

He still had his arm crossed as he responded, “I made a pledge to never hurt you didn’t I? And I don’t have any reason to hurt you. Know that that I am your greatest ally here, Hermione. Let us go. This will be have to be reported.”

I just nodded.

We found Slughorn first and he notified the other teachers to be on their guard as they guided students back to their houses.

He is horrified and the red spots on his cheeks whiten as he quickly guides us to Dumbledore’s office.  I wrap Tom’s thick black coat around me tighter, my dress is a mess and there was no time to spare to change.

It always brought me back; seeing this room. His office is not as warm as I remembered in my day where Fawkes would perch on the mantle sparks of warmth flying out every so often, but there were still dozens of trinkets shelved and on display.

And sitting near the intricately carved wooden desk was Dumbledore who had a spectacle balancing on his nose. 

Slughorn horn recounted the tale to him and Tom injected in minor details that were left out. Dumbledore looked on gravely. His eyes falling on to me and not swaying away.

“Miss Gardener are you sure you were not harmed? The healing wing is always open we can take you there immediately.”

I shake my head. “No Professor, I am unharmed… just shaken. I do not know who my attacker was but that person was very skilled. I never heard a voice, it was non verbal magic and the intent was to harm.”

“I see Miss Gardener. In this case we should go immediately to Headmaster Dippet. This is a serious incident that occurred.”

.

.

.

Dippet’s old creased eyes went wide for a moment it had mirrored Minister Fawley’s who had been seated taking tea with Dippet in his office when we arrived as a group.

“Albus? Horace? What is the matter?” He asked confused before taking a look at my appearance my wild hair and ripped dress where how the coat covered me, it looked like I wore nothing at all. He looked positively petrified.

“Miss Gardener! Who did this to you? Trust me when I say we will find the person who dishonored you this way.” He said as he stood up from his seat.

My eyed almost bugged out of my head when I caught up to his insinuation and Tom flinched before he grasped me into his side yanking his coat around me tighter.

Multiple people spoke at once. Their voices intermingling with each other, but it was Tom that refused to abate as he started, “Headmaster, it was not in that nature. There is a trespasser in the school that ambushed Hermione when she took a break from the ball to go to the washroom.  We do not know who it is or why, but the room is in shambles.  It were using destructive spells not taught in the Hogwarts curriculum.” _And he would know exactly what was and was not taught in the curriculum._  “When I arrived it fled and Hermione was not able to see it either. We found Professor Slughorn right away and Professor Dumbledore.”

Slughorn spoke up “We hypothesize that is was not a Hogwarts student due to the caliber of the spells and Hermione here said that it was non verbal. She didn’t hear anything at all.  And the spells were not meant for incapacitation but more deadly.  We had many important ministry officials here tonight we hope that it was not someone from the Eastern-“

Minister Fawley abruptly stands as he cuts him off, “They would not dare. England is absolutely safe, we have reinforced our borders and our policies have become stricter in regards to who is allowed in.  This is quite a pity that this happened to our dear Miss Gardener here, but it must be some house rivalry issue. I am quite familiar with how well the houses get along here and this seems like such as case.”

He looked to the Headmaster as he spoke, “I believe this is now a private issue so I will excuse myself from your meeting, but if there is something else I can do from my end do let me know. I had a grand time at Hogwarts tonight and I am sad to see it end with an event such as this.”

He nodded to each of the professors before taking a hold of my hands which made Tom’s hand that was on my shoulder grip a little more firmly, it might have been painful if it wasn’t for the coat. “Dear it is a tragedy that this happened. Do let me know when the perpetrator is found, I will not stand for such injustice done to such a charming girl who I am expecting grand things from.” He clapped Tom on his shoulder as well before taking off swiftly through the doors.

I felt the familiar churning in my stomach at this new turn of events. It brought on a foreboding feeling that made me shiver.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we will get into some plot.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> also i write short chapters since inspiration comes in short burts. so i will update more often, proBabLy haha. i hope this doesnt turn you off


End file.
